All One Year
by 123SonamyWriter321
Summary: Amy is once again, captured by Eggman and taken as hostage to space for an entire year. Eggman plans on returning to Earth for the 7th and final chaos emerald, along with Amy, who is excited to see her home once again. But the question is, does she even remember it anymore? Does she even remember anyone for that matter? Also, if you don't like it,don't hate. DON'T READ IT. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Sonic and his friends were walking through a forest when they encountered Eggman.

"What do you want this time?" Sonic asked, annoyed.

"Just the little pinky..." Eggman replied.

"What do you want now?" Amy said.

"Oh nothing..." Eggman said.

Suddenly, Eggman's robots grabbed Amy, and then they vanished.

"She'll be in space... And I have 6 of the chaos emeralds! So there's nothing you can do..." Eggman said.

He got in his mech and flew away.

"Screw you Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

I worked on part of the first two chapters BEFORE I made the prologue.


	2. After a Year

ONE YEAR AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE LAST CHAPTER...

"Ugh... It pains me to think she's been up in space for a year now..." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic looked up at the sky, sighed, sat down, and began to sing.

(Yes there's going to be a lot of this. I started this fic with the intention of including it and I will.)

Where are you...

It's been so stupidly long...

It's been… An entire year...

Since we last saw you...

You got captured…

And you were… never… seen again…

And I wonder… Where are you?...

I just can't find you…

Was it that you just started hating me…

Are you working against me…

Do you even still remember me…

I'm just so confused…

Where are you…

It's all been too long…

We haven't seen you since a year ago…

Is it because we never trusted you...

Is it because we didn't try to help you…

Is it because I always ran away…

Is it because we made you feel weak…

Is it because we always went ahead…

Is it because we didn't trust you…

But really... There's one question that remains for me...

Do you even remember me… Anymore…

Sonic didn't know if he would ever see Amy again, but then he realized. He had the 7th and final chaos emerald.

"If he wants this, he's gonna have to come back down to Earth, meaning Amy might have a small chance of showing up..." Sonic thought. "But what If she's working against us? I don't know anymore..."

Sonic turned around to walk home. He saw Tails, standing there.

"Hey Sonic. What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Oh. Nothing!" Sonic replied.

"Wait a second... Is that... Eggman's spacecraft?!" Tails yelled in surprise.

And just like that, CHAPTER 1, IS FINALLY DONE. :D


	3. Up in Space

Up in space...

Amy was not wearing her red and white dress anymore, she instead wore... The exact opposite. She instead wore a green and black dress. (Black and White are opposites, Blue + Yellow = Green and Red isn't in that combination.)

"I don't like it up here..." Amy said to herself... "I wish I could leave..."

"Well you can't." Eggman replied. "You won't."

"Meh." Amy replied. "Whatever."

She ran off through the halls, stopped at her room and walked inside.

Amy sat down on her bed, which was quite uncomfortable and grabbed her violin. She started playing a slow, quiet tune, and began to sing quietly.

I'm stuck in here, up in space...

I'm stuck up here, and nobody can find me...

I won't get out, any time soon...

I'm stuck up here, in space...

I've been in this stupid lab for a year now...

I don't even remember my friend's names...

I'm just so confused now...

Because I'm just stuck up here, in space...

I don't remember, the last time...

Anyone called my name...

And I'm so alone...

I really don't remember anything...

It's so boring up here...

And all I have is this violin...

But the real truth is...

That in the end...

I can't step out of line again...

And if I do, the truth is clear...

I'll be gone, neither far or near...

I'm surrounded by all these robots...

My only weapon is useless...

I can't defend myself...

Nobody is gonna find me...

It's all because, I got captured...

All one year ago...

And now... I'm stuck up here...

Alone... In space...

Amy sighed and stood up. She then heard some talking.

"We're going back to Earth." Eggman said. "Don't let pinky leave. Put EVERYTHING on lockdown."

Amy was annoyed at this and walked around and found where the conversation was held. Surprisingly enough it was quite far away, but she had gotten better hearing after being forced to so many tests of hearing.

"Screw you..." Amy thought.

She hid. It was all she could do.

MOAR CLIFFHANGER


	4. First Remeetings

The morning after the events of the previous chapter...

"So, we're landing." Eggman said. "Where's pinky?"

"Locked in, as she should be." A robot said.

"Good." Eggman replied. "Now let's grab that last chaos emerald!"

They were mistaken. She was waiting at the front door, ready for landing. The spacecraft flew down, and as soon as the doors opened, Amy jumped out and ran.

"They won't be finding me anytime soon..." Amy thought to herself. "I wonder where we are... It seems... familiar..."

She found Tails' workshop, and walked inside, curious on what was going on. Tails heard the door open and turned around.

"Amy?..." Tails said confused. "I thought you were..."

He was cut off by Amy rushing up to him.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Amy said.

"Do you not remember me?" Tails replied, confused. "I'm Tails!"

"Do I know you?" Amy asked.

"You... You don't remember me? Do you remember ANYTHING?" Tails said, confused. "Ok, what planet is this?"  
"No idea." Amy responded.

"You really don't remember a thing..." Tails said. "Well, we may as well find Sonic."

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Let's just go." Tails replied.

3 minutes later, they ran into Sonic at the park. Amy instantly ran behind a tree.

"Who's he?" Amy thought. "I don't even know if he can help me or not... I don't even know if either of them are on my side!"

She walked up to Sonic, who was shocked at seeing her for the first time in a year.

"Amy?" Sonic said. "How'd you... I thought you..."

"Do I know you too?" Amy asked. "You don't seem familiar..."

"I'm Sonic." Sonic answered. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I've heard a lot about you, but the name doesn't quite ring a bell..." Amy responded. "Everyone's talking about you."

"Because I'm the multiple time hero of this planet." Sonic replied. "I'm kinda a big deal."  
"Well don't let your ego get too big." Amy said. "I can't take much before I go mad..."

"So you finally figured that out." Sonic teased. "You don't know anything else it seems."

"Shut up before I smash you like a pancake..." Amy responded, annoyed.

"Please don't..." Sonic said in a slightly scared tone.

"Ha. You're just soooo scared of my hammer aren't you." Amy said. "I'm not even that strong... Or so I was told..."

"Ok, now I'm SURE you don't remember anything." Tails said. "You're a lot more threatening with that hammer of yours than you think."

"Really?" Amy said. "I never knew... That damned Eggman..."

"Hey look! You still remember something!" Sonic said. "That's a start."

There we go! I finished it! :D

Longest chapter too! gg no re


	5. All Trust Missing

5 minutes after the events of the chapter before this one…

Sonic, Tails and Amy were walking through a forest, when suddenly they were attacked by Eggman. Amy hid behind a tree.

"Where's Amy?" Sonic asked, faking the fact that he knew where she was.

"Somewhere you'll never find…" Eggman replied.

"Where is she?" Sonic asked in a demanding tone, playing along with what was happening.

What none of them noticed was Amy slowly walking up behind the robot and turning it off. She grabbed some scissors and cut several of the wires, causing the robot to malfunction.

"Too easy…" Amy thought. "I think I cut all the power cords… I think I did at least…"

The robot shut off and Amy ran behind the tree again and put the scissors away.

"What just happened?" Sonic asked, puzzled.

"I cut the wires…" Amy responded, walking out from behind the tree, and then proceeded to grab them both by the arm and to run away.

"Oh…" Tails responded. "How'd you know where to cut? There's so many wires!"

"Simple." Amy responded. "The power cords are thicker than all the other ones."

"How'd you know that?" Tails asked.

"Space missions." Amy responded. "A bunch of them."

"Say what?" Tails said.

"Space missions." Amy said.

Tails went silent for a second. He then continued to speak.

"So you worked with Eggman?!" Tails said, shocked.

"Against my will… I guess I learned some things from it." Amy responded. "And you guys are a bit heavy… Maybe lose some weight."

"Shut up." They both replied.

"Hey, I'm the one carrying you." Amy said. "How about this?"

She tossed them into a bush and ran off alone.

"Wow." Sonic said. "Didn't expect that one. But really, she isn't that fast, that's for sure, but she is faster than before. I CAN say that much."

Tails was silent. They both then left.

Later…

Amy was walking around in town and ran into Sonic and Tails when she turned a corner.

"Why hello there…" Amy said.

They both turned around.

"So… It's you again…" Sonic said.

"Yeah, and…" Amy replied.

"What was with the whole throwing us into a bush earlier?" Sonic asked.

"I figured I could get around easier without having to carry two people…" Amy answered. "You two weigh me down a lot. Now I suppose I'll be seeing you around tomorrow. It's getting late."

"Wait… Where are you going to stay?" Sonic asked.

"I… Don't exactly know…" Amy said.

"Wait, you had a house. It's in the woods not far from the city." Tails interrupted. "Don't worry. I'll show you the way."

"If you say so…" Amy responded. "I still don't trust you…"

Kden Bai


	6. Second Battle

6 Minutes After The Events Of The Chapter before This One...

"How much farther?" Amy asked, annoyed.

"We're almost there, actually." Tails answered.

"Good." Amy replied. "I'm getting tired of walking."

"Actually, I think I see it." Tails said. "Yep. That's it."

"...What a small house..." Amy said.

"You'd be surprised." Tails said. "Head on in."

And all of a sudden, Tails wasn't there anymore.

"What in the world?" Amy thought, walking inside.

She walked around for a bit before sitting down on her couch and then falling asleep.

The next morning...

Amy woke up and decided to walk around her house a bit longer. She then walked outside and began running through the forest to town.

"It's been forever since I've seen this place..." Amy said to herself.

She saw Tails walking down the road and ran over to him, looking at her watch.

"Hi." Tails said, looking at Amy.

"Hello there." Amy replied.

"We haven't seen Eggman lately..." Tails said. "Things are really odd around here..."

"Everything is always odd." Amy responded.

"You got that right..." Tails said.

"There's nothing much to do now..." Amy said. "After all, it IS six in the morning."

"It is?" Tails said, confused.

"Yep." Amy responded, showing him her watch.

"Didn't see that one coming." Tails said. "It's REALLY early."

"Y'know, There's quite a lot to this watch if you think about it." Amy replied. "And I'm not talking about just the watch."

"That explains all the extra wires." Tails said.

"Eggman gave this to me a while ago." Amy said. "It was one of the many gadgets I was forced to use, rather than my hammer."

"Eggman is annoying. And persistent. VERY persistent." Tails said.

"You can say that again." Amy responded.

2 Hours Later...

Sonic woke up and saw Eggman attacking the village.

"Really?!" Sonic asked himself, annoyed. "Let's see if Tails and Amy are there. If they are, I need to go help them."

He ran off to find Tails already busy fighting Eggman and his robots.

"Tails!" Sonic said.

"Amy is hiding behind a building..." Tails whispered to Sonic. "And hello."

Cliffhanger again. (I dunno what I'm gonna do for the next chapter.)


	7. An Odd Situation

Right after the events of the chapter before this one...

"I can't believe I'm hiding..." Amy said to herself. "I feel so weak after all those gadgets I was forced into using for no reason."

Her second sentence echoed in her head for a few seconds, then she sat down on the ground.

"I hate this..." Amy said. "Why do I have to hide?"

She then thought to herself, "It's because I can't DEFEND myself. I've forgotten everything I knew about FIGHTING and now I can't do ANYTHING. I can't fend for MYSELF, because I don't know how to use my WEAPON that was given to me a long time ago, my hammer. It's odd how I'm not as AGGRESSIVE as I used to be, as it seems I've calmed down DRAMATICALLY. I only can say this because of how much I've been told from my so called FRIENDS, who I don't really even TRUST."

070 073 071 072 084 073 078 071 032 116 111 032 068 069 070 069 078 068 032 065 078 089 084 072 073 078 071 032 112 111 115 115 105 098 108 101 044 032 101 118 101 110 032 077 089 083 069 076 070 032 073 032 102 105 110 100 032 105 110 032 102 105 103 104 116 115 032 119 105 116 104 032 070 082 073 069 078 068 083 044 032 109 097 107 105 110 103 032 109 101 032 108 111 115 101 032 084 082 085 083 084 032 105 110 032 116 104 101 109 046 032 083 111 109 101 116 105 109 101 115 032 116 104 105 110 103 115 032 099 097 110 032 103 101 116 032 068 082 065 077 065 084 073 067 065 076 076 089 032 109 111 114 101 032 065 071 071 082 069 083 083 073 086 069 032 111 118 101 114 032 116 105 109 101 046 032 065 110 100 032 119 104 097 116 039 115 032 111 100 100 032 105 115 032 116 104 097 116 032 119 111 114 100 115 032 099 097 110 032 098 101 032 097 032 103 114 101 097 116 101 114 032 087 069 065 080 079 078 032 116 104 097 110 032 097 110 121 116 104 105 110 103 032 101 108 115 101 044 032 097 115 032 105 110 115 116 101 097 100 032 111 102 032 100 101 097 116 104 044 032 105 116 032 099 097 110 032 108 101 097 118 101 032 097 032 115 099 097 114 032 102 111 114 032 108 105 102 101 046

This is ASCII by the way. If you wanna figure out what this means convert it plz. It kinda has a deeper meaning behind it than just numbers on a screen...

"Ugh... whatever... I'll just stay here..." Amy said.

She looked at her watch, then looked up at the sky, listening to the sound of metal breaking apart. She sang a quiet song to herself. (cuz I had the perfect idea for one m8, so deal with it.)

I'm forced... Into hiding...

I'm stuck here, hoping I won't be found...

And if... I am...

I'll... probably get captured... again...

I... can't go anywhere...

Without... Being found...

I used... To be able...

To get out... From tight spots...

But now... I can't...

Because I can't react fast enough...

I can't believe...

I used to be able...

To do... So many unique things...

And now... I'm just sitting here...

With no training... In anything...

And I... Can't help out...

Because I'll... Get captured again...

And be forced to another year...

Of being trapped...

Or maybe even longer...

I'm just so useless...

And if I tried...

I'd just be back at the start...

She sighed and stood up.

"I can't help..." Amy said to herself.

She peeked out from behind the building and saw Sonic and Tails in the grips of Eggman's robot. She fell silent for a second.

"It's not like there's anything I can do..." Amy said quietly. "I couldn't help, unless getting captured again counts as helping, which it doesn't."

I FINISHED IT :v


	8. An Extraordinary Happening

"I figured my machine could run faster with only two claws instead of eight, but I needed them because of you and all your friends…" Eggman said. "But now, it's just you two… Knuckles is too busy with the Master Emerald, and Amy… Well… She's too weak to escape."

"Don't say that…" Sonic said. "I bet you she already got out."

"Impossible. Everything is on lockdown. She can't get out of her room because she's too weak to force it open, and she's too dumb to get past all the robots." Eggman said. "She's a terrible assistant too. If you ever find her, teach her how to get things done."

"You forced her into working for you!" Sonic replied.

"True enough, but still, she's rea-"

Eggman was cut off by Amy throwing her hammer at the claw that was holding Tails, breaking the claw and dropping him to the ground.

"Enough!" She yelled.

"How in the world?!" Eggman said. "I thought you were trapped!"

"I would've been, but I heard you talking about trapping me, so I hid in the downstairs area, right below the door so that as soon as you landed I could leave." Amy said. "You really think I'd be THAT stupid?"

She furiously threw her hammer at the claw holding Sonic, dropping him to the ground.

"Now you have zero claws instead of two." Amy said. "I'm leaving now."

Sonic didn't say anything.

"Thanks for the help…" Tails said.

Amy ran off.

Sonic finally decided to say something.

"You should run off and repair your bot before we get rid of what's left. It's not in very good shape now." Sonic said.

"Fine. You win." Eggman said. "But next time she won't be there to help you… I'll make sure of it…"

15 Minutes Later…

"If there's one thing I can say, it's that the old, overprotective, fangirlish Amy is definitely gone…" Sonic said. "Not that I care…"

"No kidding…" Tails said.

"Anyhow, we should check on Amy..." Sonic said.

"What for?" Tails said. "She's fine. Don't worry about it!"

"Eggman said that she wouldn't be there next time to help us!" Sonic said. "He could be trying to kill her!"

"You're right..." Tails replied. "Let's go..."  
MEANWHILE...

"Ok, and WHY do you expect me to just LET you capture me and get killed by your robots?" Amy said.

"That's a good question." Eggman said. "But if you won't cooperate, I'll get rid of you myself."  
"I'd really like to see you try..." Amy said.

"Fine. If you insist..." Eggman said. "This will be your last fight... No doubt..."

Kthxbailol


	9. Insert Descriptive Label Here

**Hai everyone, It's me speaking "write" now. I will say this was a pain in the ass to write this "write" without any mistakes. Anyhow, enjoy this promised, "write"ly, and probably only super long chapter because this took 3long5me! Oh, also I changed it to 2k at the last minute. I really wanna get this done...**

Directly after the events of the previous chapter...

"You won't finish me here!" Amy yelled. "Not this time!"

"I doubt you can even dodge my first attack." Eggman responded. "You. Are. Weak."

"Shut up..." Amy responded, annoyed.

"What if I don't want to?" Eggman said in a harsh tone. "What if I just want to get this over with and finish you off?"

"Then try your best." Amy said. "Although your best isn't much."

Eggman started to speak.

"You really just want me to-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a blue ball that cut through the air into Eggman's robot. That blue ball turned out to be Sonic.

"Thanks for the help..." Amy said. "Not that I needed it."

"You think you can beat me?" Eggman said. "I have six of the chaos emeralds, and you have one."

"Actually I believe you have five." Amy said, holding the Yellow Chaos Emerald. "You gave this to me a long while ago. I kinda didn't give it back."

"...I knew I shouldn't of trusted you..." Eggman said.

"I'm still loyal to the same side I was on last year..." Amy said, jumping up on top of Eggman's robot. "Don't think I've changed any, except for the fact that I barely remember anything..."

"I hate you." Eggman said. "But it doesn't matter. You'll be gone in a matter of seconds!"

"I'd really like to see you try..." Amy said. "So, how about I see how long it takes you to get me?"

She jumped down.

"Is this like some kind of game to you?" Eggman said, annoyed. "You think I'm that dumb?"

"Well apparently you are, considering you gave me a Chaos Emerald and expected me to give it back." Amy teased.

"I couldn't care less at this point." Eggman said. "I still have five. Idiot."

"Hmph... Fine... Let's just get this over with..." Amy said.

Eggman's robot grabbed Amy and lifted her in the air.

"Already done." Eggman said.

She slipped out from the claw and landed on the ground.

"Not exactly." Amy said. "I dare you to get a good grip on me. If you do, I'll give up."

"Trust me, that's the last thing I want you to do." Eggman said. "It's much more fun seeing you struggle."

"You won't win." Sonic said. "Two versus one, and all you have is five of the chaos emeralds. You can't do much unless you have all seven."

"Sonic, no." Amy said, stepping in the way. "This is my fight. Alone."

"Are you sure?" Sonic said. "It's dangerous..."

"I don't care." Amy said, pushing him back. "I'm going to do this. You can back me up if I get into trouble, but I doubt that'll happen."

"Are you going to shut up and fight me?" Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yep. And you're going to have a bad time..." Amy said.

"I doubt it." Eggman said.

She swung her hammer at the robot. It didn't do anything.

"You think I would let myself lose to that again?" Eggman said. "Sorry, but I'm not that stupid."

Eggman's robot shot a laser beam at Amy. He missed and Amy yawned, while also laughing quietly.

"Learn to aim." Amy said. "Don't be an idiot."

Eggman's robot shot another laser beam at her. It again missed.

"I'll let you keep going." Amy said.

Again, again, and again Eggman tried to hit her, until...

Eggman's robot shot yet another beam at Amy, and she jumped out of the way.

"Too slow. How dumb can you be?" Amy said.

"Fine." Eggman said. "I give up."

"So, you figured out you can't win. Or really, you could... But you don't try." Amy said.

"She actually trusts me..." Eggman thought.

Suddenly, a claw grabbed Amy and Eggman started preparing an attack.

"You may have gotten out before, but not this time!" Eggman said, laughing.  
"Yeah. Sure. I'll buy that for a dollar." Amy said sarcastically.

"But it's true..." Eggman said.

"Wait... What's that laser beam?..." Amy said, worried.

"It's your inevitable doom..." Eggman said.

Suddenly, the laser fired.

"No!" Sonic yelled.

Amy walked up behind Sonic.

"Sorry, you missed." Amy said.

"But you were..." Eggman said. "How is this even possible?!"

"I won't say." Amy said. "You should be smart enough to figure it out."

LE UN-NEEDED FLASHBACK

"You think you can beat me?" Eggman said. "I have six of the chaos emeralds, and you have one."

"Actually I believe you have five." Amy said, holding the Yellow Chaos Emerald. "You gave this to me a long while ago. I kinda didn't give it back."

"...I knew I shouldn't of trusted you..." Eggman said.

LE END OF LE UN-NEEDED FLASHBACK

"Don't think you can just get rid of me that easily." Amy said. "I'll be going, I guess."

She ran off.

"You're lucky I don't feel like fighting right now..." Sonic said.

He left.

"So, I'm finally alone." Amy said to herself. "Chaos control!"

(^You already knew how she survived the laser didn't you?^)

She appeared right behind Tails, who was in his workshop.

"Hi..." Amy said.

"Wait, who's there?" Tails said, quickly turning around. "Wait, how'd you get in? I didn't even hear you open the door!"

"Let's just say I didn't." Amy answered.

"Then how did you get in?" Tails asked. "You would've gotten zapped if you even tried to enter!"

"You'll never know, will you." Amy answered.

"No... I won't..." Tails said.

"Alright, well I'll be going now..." Amy said.

She ran out and went to the city.

MEANWHILE...

"I wonder if Amy is ok..." Sonic thought to himself. "She nearly got herself killed!... Well, I guess she's fine now..."

He walked through the streets until he eventually ran into Tails, who was still confused from what had happened earlier.

"Oh, hi Tails." Sonic said.

"Hi Sonic." Tails said. "The weirdest thing happened earlier..."

"What was it?" Sonic asked.

"Amy just kinda showed up in my workshop." Tails said. "Like, I was just alone, and then all of a sudden, she was there."

"I thought you got a new security system!" Sonic said.

"I did!" Tails said. "And that's what's confusing me!"

Amy ran up next to Tails.

"Would you two shut up?!" Amy said. "You're screaming like maniacs! Enjoy the sunny day!"

"And once again, you manage to mysteriously appear out of nowhere." Tails said.

"Whatever." Amy said. "I'll continue my walk through town and you two can proceed to yell at each other."

"A sunny day is much easier to enjoy if you haven't seen the sun like this in a year..." Sonic said.

"I can still hear you..." Amy said.

"I don't care!" Sonic yelled.

"I don't care either." Amy said. "About what? Well, let's just say I don't care about you."

She left.

"Wow... How annoying..." Sonic said.

"Meh." Tails said. "Let's get going."

They also left.

Later...

Amy was at her house. Suddenly, Tails knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Amy asked.

"It's me. Tails." Tails replied.  
Amy opened the door.

"Hi. Would you like to come in?" Amy asked. "I'm cooking lunch right now."

"Sure." Tails answered. "It's been a while since I've ate anything."

"Well, feel free to come in!" Amy said.

"Thanks!" Tails said. "It's nice knowing someone who knows, and still remembers how to cook after so long."

"Well, I DID have to cook for Eggman all the time, so that's some knowledge that didn't go down the drain."  
Tails walked inside and sat on the couch. Amy went back to the kitchen.

MEANWHILE...

"There's nothing to do as of now..." Sonic thought. "Why can't something happen?"

He heard his own voice in his head say "You're just impatient. That's all."

"I am not impatient!" Sonic thought.

"So you say." The voice responded. "How about you go find something to do on your own."

"Why should I listen to you?" Sonic thought.

"Because you're bored." The voice answered.

"Shut up..." Sonic thought. "I'll find something to do."

"Yeah right, all you want is to fight." The voice continued.

"Screw you..." Sonic thought.

"You're always looking to beat Eggman..." The voice responded in Tails' voice.

"Could you not change voices?" Sonic thought. "It's annoying."

"Amy always thought the same thing about you running away from her... It's a shame she doesn't care anymore, so it's not like you can hurt her feelings..." The voice responded again, still speaking in Tails' voice.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" Sonic thought. "I never tried to do that..."

"Whatever you say..." The voiced responded, still talking in Tails' voice. "I'll be going now. You're boring."

"I didn't care about that stupid voice anyways..." Sonic thought.

He ran off.

MEANWHILE AGAIN...

"I wonder where Sonic could be..." Tails said.

"I don't know and I really don't care." Amy responded.

"You're different." Tails said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"You used to be obsessed with Sonic." Tails responded.

"Well not anymore!" Amy said. "All that matters to me is that I take down Eggman as soon as possible! Well, next time he attempts attacking me, that is..."

"Well..." Tails started to say.

"Shut up and eat your food!" Amy yelled. "Learn some manners!"

Tails was silent.

"I'm going outside." Amy said. "I won't be surprised if your sandwich rots because you didn't eat it."

She walked outside.

"She still has a bad temper, that's for sure." Tails thought, eating his sandwich.

Meanwhile, Amy was sitting on a bench, thinking about what to do.

"Should I just give up?" Amy said to herself. "Or perhaps that wouldn't be the right thing to do..."

"It's not worth it giving up though..." Amy continued. "I've already got so far..."

"Ugh..." She still continued. "Why does this have to be so hard to decide on?"

"Because..." Tails said, walking outside. "You still have a fighting spirit, but you're not sure if what you're doing is right."

"What?" Amy questioned.

"You constantly seek revenge, always pushing your friends aside, you try to act mysterious to stay away from us, you act like you don't care. Do you think I don't know what's going on? I'm an 9 year old genius, and you think I haven't figured it out?" Tails answered.

"How am I supposed to know what you know?" Amy asked. "I barely know anything myself."

"Sorry for annoying you..." Tails said. "I'll go back inside now..."

"It's fine." Amy said. "Don't worry about it."

Well, that's it. I have nothing more to say for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this... I won't be making more long chapters... This took a whole week... I'll stick to the short ones... :) Ok... I'm just trying to make this longer now...

No but really... Will this be 2000 words soon? I'm getting tired of this...

Thirty more...

I guess I'll keep going...

Exactly 2000 words by the way...

It will be...

I promise you...

Ugh...

Are you really still reading this?

Ok, bye now...


	10. Another Trouble

Right after the events of the last chapter that was written 6 days ago lol (sorry for not being on lately XD)

"You know what?' Amy thought. "I'm not gonna give up... I'll beat him. Alone. Who cares if I get into trouble. It's not hard to escape."

"Your choice..." Tails responded. "Don't come running to me for help."

"Shut up." Amy said. "I don't need you."  
She tripped him purposely and laughed.

"Hey!" Tails said. "What's the big idea?"

"Get yourself up." Amy said. "I'm not helping you. Now go annoy somebody else. I'm tired of you."

She left.

"Why is she so mean all of a sudden?" Tails said. "I guess she doesn't really know us anymore... There's no reason for her to trust us, is there?"

Tails got up and ran off.

Later...

Amy was walking through the forest.

"It's so quiet here..." Amy thought. "Reminds me of space, but I don't like to think about that."

She sat down next to a tree.

"I'm so bored..." Amy said to herself. "I can see why Sonic gets bored so easily around here..."

She heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Amy said. "Oh wait I already know don't I. Why must he be so annoying? And persistent..."

She ran over to the city.

"I knew it was you..." Amy said. "Who else would it be?"

"You again?" Eggman said. "Won't you ever give up?"

"Never!" Amy responded. "I'll beat you. I'll stay determined until you eventually admit defeat." (Undertale Reference lmao. And that's why I have't posted in 6 days. Undertale.)

"And that's something you will never do." Eggman said. "You are simply not strong enough to beat me. Not this time."

"Don't underestimate me." Amy said. "It really is quite annoying."

She jumped out up the way of a laser beam.

"And also, I work for you against my will for a year, and this is how you repay me?" Amy asked.

"Not everything is fair, pinky." Eggman responded, laughing.

"I'll show you unfair..." Amy said.

She disappeared.

"Where did that pesky little brat go?" Eggman asked.

"Behind you!" Amy yelled.

He turned around. She wasn't there.

"Are you playing some kind of game with me?" Eggman asked, annoyed.

"Maybe check your right." Amy said, laughing.

He looked left instead, to avoid being tricked. She wasn't there.

Suddenly, she was standing in front of him, as if nothing ever happened.

"You really ARE an idiot, aren't you?" Amy teased. (Undertale jokes lmao)

"You're asking for it, aren't you?" Eggman said.

Mkay bai


	11. In a Jam

Mkay hai :v

"So, why don't you just GIVE UP and we can get this over with?" Amy said.

"You haven't done anything yet." Eggman said. "You think I'll give up that easily?"

She jumped on top of the robot.

"Now you're asking for it." Eggman said, annoyed.

The robot's hand tried to smash Amy, but it missed and left a large dent in the top of the robot.

"I don't even have to do anything!" Amy said, laughing. "You'll do all the work for me!"

"You don't even know." Eggman said.

Amy dodged another laser and walked up to the robot.

"If you really wanted to defeat me, you wouldn't of trained me so often." Amy said.

"That's because I thought I had you on lockdown!" Eggman responded.

"You THOUGHT." Amy said.

A claw grabbed her.

"Oh, so you have a tight grip." Amy said.

"You won't be getting out this time..." Eggman said.

She disappeared and appeared again, back on the ground.

"You little..." Eggman said. "I figured it out now... I can't hit you. It's that simple. Everytime I try, you just teleport away. So, what's the point?"

"There is none." Amy said. "So why don't you JUST. GIVE. UP."

"Because..." Eggman said. "Then I'd never get that chaos emerald back."  
Amy held out the chaos emerald.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Amy responded.

Suddenly, the robot grabbed the chaos emerald from her hand.

"So you think you're SO sneaky, don't you?" Amy said.

The claw grabbed her again.

"So what. You caught me." Amy said.

Tails was watching, but they didn't notice.

"I told her." Tails thought. "She can't do this alone."

"So now you're coming back with me..." Eggman said. "And this time, you WILL be on lockdown."

"I think otherwise." Amy said.

She jumped up to the top of the claw.

"How do you..." Eggman said.

"You see, I don't need that emerald to dodge your attacks." Amy said. "But you know what? Take me. I'll just escape. Again... and again... AND AGAIN."

She disappeared.

Eggman heard a voice saying "I'll be in the cell."

"What is she doing?" Eggman wondered. "I won't be taking off until I get that last chaos emerald, so she's lucky."

"What just happened?" Tails thought. "That was... Weird..."

He ran off.

Expect another chapter today lmao


	12. Escape Again

Shortly after the events of the last chapter...

Amy looked at her watch.

"Maybe I could check the cameras..." She thought.

She checked the storage room camera. There was a chaos emerald just sitting there. In fact, it was the one she had earlier.

"How can one be dumb enough to leave a chaos emerald just sitting there?" Amy thought. "He should've taken away my watch, to be honest."

A robot walked past her cell and looked at her.

"Hey, don't look at me like that." Amy said.

The robot was quite confused.

"And... If you keep doing that..." Amy said. "I'll just be forced... to do this!"

She swung her hammer at the cell bars. They shattered.

"Talk about flimsy bars." Amy said.

The robot was about to shoot at her, but she ran.

"Can he even keep an eye on this place?" Amy said. "I would've gotten out either way though..."

She walked into the storage room. The door locked behind her and the walls started to close in.

"I knew it was a trap." Amy said. "How convenient that the chaos emerald is ALL THE WAY UP THERE."

She started to climb up the tower of boxes. But got tired and sat down on a box.

"Wait, why am I scared?..." Amy thought. "Why am I complaining?"

She pushed a box and all of them toppled to the ground. Suddenly the walls stopped moving.

"You failed the puzzle." A voice said from the speakers. "Now you can enjoy being flattened.

Amy jumped down from the remaining box tower and grabbed the chaos emerald, and then the walls smashed together almost instantly.

"She couldn't of survived that..." Eggman said.

Amy appeared right outside of the airship, and she just ran.

Wait... this is the beginning of the story again... Oh wow.

She ran to Tails' workshop and went inside.

"Hi Tails." Amy said.

"What even happened just now?" He asked. "You were fighting Eggman, and then... YOU WERE GONE!"

"I went to the cells by using a bit of energy from the chaos emerald. What else can I say?" Amy answered.

"Well, that makes a bit more sense." Tails said.

"If you wanna hear the rest of the story, I'll just tell you." Amy said. "I escaped from the cell, got the chaos emerald, and then I got back out and came back here."

Ok Tails is gonna break the 4th wall now k?

"Didn't this happen like, 10 chapters ago?" Tails said.

"I think so..." Amy said. "Anyhow, I gotta go."

OK END OF THE CHAPTER BAI #FIXEDTYPOS


	13. Together Again

You guys are probably like OMG 3 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm (probably not cuz you don't care XD) but whatever.

Sonic was walking over to Tails' workshop.

"I wonder how Tails is doing." Sonic thought.

He opened the door.

"Hi Sonic." Amy said. "You weren't even there last time the city was attacked."  
"You said it yourself." Sonic said. "You don't want our help."  
"I'm really thinking about that still..." Amy said. "Is what I'm doing even worth it?"

"if you've come this far, why give up now?" Sonic asked.  
"Because, after what just happened earlier, I'm really not sure if I want to do this alone..." Amy said.

"If you say so..." Sonic said.

"You really want our help?" Tails asked.

"It'll make everything easier." Amy responded.

"If you say so..." Sonic said.

"Now, I'm leaving." Amy said. "I can't just sit here..."

She disappeared.

MEANWHILE...

"The pinky is finally out of my way!" Eggman said. "And I finally have six chaos emeralds! Instead of five..."

Amy was listening.

"That's what he thinks." Amy thought. "I'm right here. Listening to all his plans."

"Now I just need to get Sonic." Amy said. "He's gonna be in big trouble if I don't."

5 seconds later...

Amy appeared right next to Sonic, picked him up, and warped into a forest.

"What's the big idea?" Sonic said. "I was just taking a walk!"

Amy put him on the ground.

"Eggman is coming for you." Amy said. "He thinks he has six chaos emeralds because I lost mine, but I got it back. Anyhow, that's not the point. The point is that Eggman is coming for the chaos emerald you have."

Sonic stood up.

"Well... Thanks, I guess..." Sonic said.

"Stay here." Amy said. "It's for your own good. I'll bring you some food. Any preferences?"

"I don't care at this point." Sonic said. "Just don't make it something I hate."

"Ok." Amy said. "Although I don't know what you hate. I'll just get something I like."

She ran off.

BAI GUIZ qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm


	14. Something Strange

hOI!

Amy was running through town, and then she stopped.

"What am I doing?" Amy said to herself. "But the better question is, Why am I doing this?"

"What's the point? She continued. "What is there to achieve? It's not like I can get my memories back or anything. So why don't I just let them do everything and not put myself in danger of being captured again?" (Long sentence is long :v)

"I'll just relax." She still continued. "There's no reason for me to actually do anything."

Suddenly, Sonic ran up next to her.

"Why are you here?" Amy asked.

"No reason." Sonic said.

"You're already here, so why don't you go and get what you want and I go back to my house." Amy responded.

"What's gotten into you? You were desperate on getting revenge and now you just want to sit around and do nothing?" Sonic said, confused.

"What I was going for... Isn't the right thing." Amy said. "You two can handle this... I'll help if you REALLY need me that much..."

Amy ran away. Sonic was silent.

"I don't know what's wrong with her at this point..." Sonic thought. "She just really can't decide, can she?"

Sonic called Tails because he didn't feel like going over there. Tails picked up the phone.

"Hi." Tails said. "Is something... wrong?"

"No and Yes." Sonic said. "Amy is acting... Just a tiny bit off normal..."

"What do you mean?" Tails said.

"She's giving up on what she's come 13 chapters for." Sonic said. (Wait what ._.)

"You can't be serious..." Tails said.

"I'm not kidding." Sonic said. "She wants us to get the chaos emeralds. And that's it."

"What?" Tails said.

He hung up the phone.

"I don't know what to do now." Sonic said.

He walked through town, walking until he eventually didn't feel like walking anymore.

"I don't know how to help her now." He thought. "What could she want?"

A voice responded to him.

"It's simple."

"This voice again?" He thought.

"Yeah. It's me." The voice said in Amy's voice. "It's really simple what you need to do!"

"What?..." He thought.

"Eggman is at his giant airship, upgrading his robot." The voice continued. "Get over there...

B  
E  
F  
O  
R  
E  
I  
T  
S  
T  
O  
O  
L  
A  
T  
E."

Everything fell silent suddenly, and Sonic fell to the ground. Tails was there and he ran up to Sonic.

"What happened?" He wondered. "Whatever. I'll take him to my place."

bOI!


	15. An Odd Conversation

Shortly after the previous chapter... That was like four or five days ago... \;-;/

Sonic woke up in a room. It was familiar, to say the least.

"Why am I suddenly at Tails' house?" Sonic said.

Tails and Amy were both standing there.

"So, I brought Amy over and asked what happened, if she even knew at all." Tails said. "She never answered. Oh, and to answer your question, you fainted suddenly for no reason."

"I keep hearing this weird voice..." Sonic said.

"I'll be honest here, that's my fault." Amy said.

"What do you mean that voice was your fault..." Sonic said.

"It was me. And the only reason I know some of the things I said are because I hear them everywhere." Amy said. "You hate me, don't you?"

"What?" Sonic said. "No... And don't try to make me feel bad. You won't."

"I know you don't care..." Amy said. "I don't either. So why act like you do? The only reason I'm here is because Tails would not stop annoying me half to death until I said yes."

Tails was silent.

"Well, I'll be going now." Amy said as she turned around.

"No you won't." Sonic said. "You'll tell me what happened."

Amy walked away as if Sonic didn't exist.

"What's wrong with her..." Sonic thought. "Is she trying to make me feel bad about something?"

"No." Tails said. "She said she doesn't care either, so I honestly don't know why she even brought it up."

"I don't either." Sonic said. "But let's do what she told us to, I guess."

"Oh yeah..." Tails said. "She wants us to get the chaos emeralds..."

"I'm gonna call her real quick." Sonic said.

She called first.

"What... It's almost like she knew I was going to do that."

He picked up the phone.

"Hi." Amy said. "So, I just wanted to tell the truth about everything... I'm really not all that. I'm just a pink hedgehog who relies on a single chaos emerald for almost everything."

"What do you mean?" Sonic said. "You managed to escape the jail cell!"

"That's just one thing." Amy said. "It's been a year since I've done anything much... I'm weak... haha..."

"That's not true..." Sonic said. "You also saved us both once..."

"Don't try to make me feel good about myself..." Amy said. "You saved the world, I saved you two once..."

"Fine." Sonic said. "Have it your way..."

"Thanks for actually listening to me." Amy said. "Now just stop talking to me. I'm wasting your time now, aren't I?"

She hung up.

Wait I don't have an outro for this chapter \;-;/


	16. Mindgame Madness

qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm ;-;/ kden

"I don't know what I'm doing, just sitting around..." Amy said to herself. "But it's the right thing to do, right? Ugh... I hate my life..."

She paced around her room for a moment, then stopped.

"Should I be helping them?" She continued. "Or would I just get in their way? May as well listen to them. Wonder what they're doing."

A speaker turned on, along with a small screen. It showed Sonic and Tails simply standing there.

"Can they get anything done?" Amy thought.

Meanwhile...

"So, what should we do?" Sonic said.

A voice rang throughout the room.

"It's simple. I already told you what to do." It said. "Now get out there before I'm forced to take matters into my own hands."

"I guess we should do exactly that." Tails said.

"There's nothing better to do..." Sonic said, opening the door. "If we get this done, it might as well be done fast."  
He grabbed Tails by the arm and ran off.

Meanwhile...

"It's so fun to watch them mess around..." Amy said. "I wonder what trouble they'll meet now. Most likely something pathetic, like all his other creations."

Meanwhile again...

"So, the door is just... open?" Sonic questioned. "No tricks or anything?"

He walked through. Nothing happened.

"This seems a bit fishy..." Tails responded.

He followed Sonic. The door shut behind them.

"Not like we need that." Sonic said. "We came here get to the end, not turn around and give up."

A voice echoed throughout the halls.

"You're going to have to work together to do this." It said. "One small slip-up, and you fall into the spikes below. One of you controls the platform, while the other tries to get all the keys and unlock the door. Quite a simple concept, but very deadly. Oh, and don't touch the laser beams."

"That can't be too hard." Sonic said, jumping on the platform.

It instantly rose into the air, and suddenly, he was surrounded by lasers.

"Ok, nevermind." Sonic said. "But what do I do now?"

Tails was looking at where Sonic was standing.

"You might want to move a tiny bit forwards." He said.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because this entire puzzle is 2D." Tails said. "If you move up in the 3D plane, they can't hit you."

"Correct." The voice said. "Now the only task would be unlocking the door, it seems. There's count it, 7 keys, and 8 locks. Something's fishy here. It's almost unfair. In fact..."  
Amy was suddenly standing inside the room.

"Why don't I tell you how to do this myself." Amy said. "That way I don't have to type everything I want to say." (Hmmm... Who DOES have to do that? *cough* me *cough*)

"Why are you here?" Tails said.

"Oh, I'll leave once you finish this puzzle." Amy said. "You guys would never figure it out on your own. That's why I'm here."

"So, what do we do?" Sonic said.

"Oh, I forgot one part." Amy said. "Look below you."

"An open door?" Sonic said.

"Exactly." Amy said.

She jumped down onto the spikes.

"And this is just a hologram." Amy said. "Not that hard when you really think. But this is all no fun, just telling you how to do everything."

She vanished.

"Why does she have to be like that?" Tails asked, jumping down.

"Because I can." The voice said.

"Whatever you say..." Sonic said, following.

(Yeah, this chapter makes no sense. Deal with it k bai. But not really at the same time. I'm saying bye because I won't be saying anything else until the end of this chapter... Maybe... Probably... I dunno... Ok, now back to the story.)

They both walked through the door, then that one closed behind them too, leaving them in an empty, dark room.

"Where are we?" Sonic said. "There's nothing in here!"  
"Oh, there is." The voice said. "It's a maze."

"A dark maze?" Tails said.

"Yeah." The voice responded. "I'm not gonna say anything now."

"Well, I guess we have to get through this." Sonic said.

"Do we have a choice at this point?" Tails said.

"Not really." Sonic said, starting to walk forwards.

He walked into the maze for a few seconds, and then he put his hands up against a wall.

"So, from here I have to turn one way or the other. Forwards would be into the wall, and backwards would be...

He turned around.

"Why is it so bright all of a sudden?" He thought.

Tails followed him.

"I don't exactly know..." Tails said.

"What kind of maze is this?" Sonic said.

"A strange one." The voice said.

"I thought you weren't gonna say anything." Sonic responded.

"I was just answering your question." The voice said. "Did I give away the puzzle or something?"

"The... puzzle?" Tails asked. "I thought this was a maze, not a puzzle."

"It's both." The voice said.

"Well let's keep going." Sonic said.

"It's much easier to see on the bright side of the maze." Tails said. "It's actually so bright it makes it hard to see, actually."

"No kidding." Sonic replied.

They walked through the maze for a while, until they found a door, but that door just lead to the dark side of the room.

"I guess we have to go through..." Sonic said.

They walked through.

"So, we just... look for another door?" Tails asked.

"I guess." Sonic said.

Meanwhile...

"The robot is almost ready..." Eggman said. "Just a little longer..."

3 minutes later...

Sonic and Tails had explored every corner of the maze, and they walked back to the door.

"Wait..." Sonic said. "This was the way out this whole time?"

"Yep!" The voice said. "I didn't give away the puzzle this time, right?"

"Yeah, and we needed some help." Tails said.

"But that wouldn't be any fun..." The voice said. "Now I'll help you in this fight, but only IF it comes time to where you really need a third fighter. Not saying I'm any good or anything, I could help though."

1000 Words mkay bai ;-;/

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

anything else.

See, I didn't say it till after the end of the chapter. c:


	17. The Fight Begins

Update: Fixed Typos Lol

\;-;/ At this point I don't know what to put at the top of these anymore... 2muchpasta4me \;-;/

"What reason is there not to help us?" Sonic said.

"Meh, I don't feel like it." The voice said. "I've done almost everything up until now, why don't you two finish this all?"

"Fine..." Sonic sighed.

Sonic and Tails walked into the room, looking at Eggman's robot.

"So, we're here now." Sonic said.

"Yes, and?" Eggman said, turning to face them. "You're too late."

"Not really." Sonic said.

The robot attempted to attack, but it missed. Over and over it swung, until eventually it caught Tails.

"Ok, enough messing around." Sonic said.

He thought he could free Tails from the grasp of the monster, but he was wrong. He was slammed to the ground and barely stood up.

"Use your brain." A voice echoed throughout the room. "You don't need me to help just yet. Just think about it. What could you do?"

"I could try to get an attack from a less head on angle, but how without being noticed?" Sonic thought.

The voice responded in his head.

"You can run really fast, right?" It said. "Think about it."

"What are you trying to say?" Sonic thought.

"That robot can't go around in circles nearly as fast as you can." The voice responded. "It has a terrible speed value of 25."

"What does that mean?" Sonic thought. "And why is nothing else moving?"

"Because I stopped time to have this talk with you, to make sure you don't die or anything in the middle of a sentence." The voice said. "Also, it means that it's very slow. 25 isn't much, being that 100 is normal." (Was gonna go with 50 but y not ;-;/ Just had to make up two random numbers so I went simple.)

"Ok..." Sonic thought.

Sonic circled the robot over and over and over and over, until he eventually stopped and jumped on the back of the robot.

"That was a lot easier then I thought..." Sonic said, climbing up to the top.

Time resumed as normal.

"Help!" Tails said. "I'm caught here!"

Sonic slid Tails out of the claw and pulled him away.

"How did you..." Tails said.

"I had a little help." Sonic said.

"Oh, I didn't help that much..." The voice said. "I just used the chaos emerald, that's all really."

"But that did help." Sonic said.

"Oh, and the only reason I can talk to you is because I have access to the speaker systems. And don't ask about the whole "talking to you through your mind" thing. I don't wanna explain."

"Whatever, that doesn't matter right now." Sonic said. "What matters is-"

Sonic was cut off as the robot slammed it's claw into him.

"Now to see how you deal with me, alone." Eggman said, laughing.

Tails looked back at Sonic, who was knocked out.

"Well, for one thing, there's two of us in all reality." Tails said.

"That's right." The voice responded. "Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I can't help. And look at this, it's 2 versus 1. You and your robot against Tails. Doesn't that seem a little unfair?"

"I'm not the good guy here." Eggman said. "Does it really look like I care?"

"Well you should." The voice said. "I'm being fair. I said I wouldn't help unless they NEEDED me. And they won't. I can just lay on my couch for hours and help out if they ask.

"Well now would be a good time for tha-"

The robot's claws all slammed into a barrier that came out of nowhere, cutting Tails off.

"What just happened?" Eggman said. "That was supposed to flatten you!"

"Sorry, I win again." The voice said. "You honestly can't win at this point. I'm not even using any of my energy to fight you. Not yet, at least..."

"You pesky pink brat!" Eggman said.

A claw came from the ground and pinned Tails to the wall.

"Look at this. There's nothing you can do." Eggman said, laughing.

Tails fell limp.

"I wouldn't kill him." Eggman said. "Too risky with Sonic around. He just can't fight. Now off to the prison cells they go..."

"Wait. Remember what I said?" The voice said. "I said I wouldn't help unless they needed me."

Amy was suddenly standing in front of Eggman.

"I think this situation counts." She said.

"You pesky brat." Eggman said.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Amy said.

She chuckled.

"But honestly, I don't think..."  
She paused.

"I don't think THEY will."

Sonic and Tails both stood up, with no sign of being hurt from earlier.

"So, why don't I just let them finish the job they came to do?" Amy said. "I can't be too self centered. I already did almost everything up until now."

She laughed, and just like that, she was standing on a platform above.

"I'll watch from up here." Amy said. "But don't try to land an attack on me.

O  
R

I  
L  
L

B  
E

F  
O  
R  
C  
E  
D

T  
O

D  
E  
S  
T  
O  
Y

E  
V  
E  
R  
Y  
T  
H  
I  
N  
G

Y  
O  
U

C  
A  
R  
E

F  
O  
R

I  
N

F  
R  
O  
N  
T

O  
F

Y  
O  
U  
R

V  
E  
R  
Y

E  
Y  
E  
S.

And I mean it."

She laughed, and then jumped up to another platform.

"I don't know why these are here, but they work, I guess." Amy said.

And hey, this is the end of the chapter! It's weird how I have nothing to say for the beginning but the end is always so long. XD

Also, I'm getting better at writing longer chapters!

Things to say about this one:

Beginning: 2muchpasta4me still \;-;/

Kinda beginning: I dunno \;-;/

Middle: RIP Tails but not really \;-;/

Kinda end: RIP both of them but not really \;-;/

End: Amy's behaviour here is actually a reference to something I wrote a long time ago \;-;/


	18. Just Can't Win

I still don't know what to put here \;-;/ tfw fixed typos cuz ffnet was being annoying ;-;/

"So, why don't you just throw the first attack?" Amy said. "Y'know, to motivate them a bit."

Time suddenly started up and Sonic and Tails instantly got knocked back.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention that I froze time to talk to Eggman about why he shouldn't attack me." Amy said. "...Yeah...Don't ask...Ok?...I won't explain..."

"It's probably why we got hit back like that..." Sonic said. "That hurt, y'know?"

"Well you'd never fight otherwise, y'know?" Amy said. "You're pretty lazy, y'know?"

"Shut up!" Sonic yelled.

He was hit back yet again, into the wall.

"Ouch." Amy said.

Sonic knocked down the platform Amy was standing on, but she jumped to another one.

"Please..." Amy said. "If you're going to try, actually try, and don't look at it like an easy job."

"You know what..." Sonic said. "It's not worth arguing with you."

He looked at Eggman and his robot.

"I'll get you..." Sonic yelled. "Don't think you can throw me around that easy!"

"Oh, but I can..." Eggman said.

Sonic glared at him. A claw came out from behind him and hit an invisible barrier.

"Oh, that barrier was my fault." Amy said. "You won't be landing a hit on either of them any time soon."

She chuckled.

"You pesky pink brat!" Eggman said. "You know, I really thought I killed you some time ago..."

"You THOUGHT." Amy said. "If there's one thing you won't get rid of, that would be me."

"I've had just about enough of you..." Eggman said.

"Whatever." Amy said.

Some time of them yelling at each other later *kappa*

"You're not even worth arguing with!" Eggman yelled.

Suddenly he had noticed Sonic and Tails had dealt a heavy amount of damage to his robot.

"You little..." Eggman said.

A laser shot at Amy, but it didn't even get close to hitting her.

"Ha... Ha... HA..." Amy said. "That's almost pathetic... And remember what I said? Sonic and Tails already broke up your robot, so... I think It's my turn now...

B  
U  
R  
N

I  
N

H  
E  
L  
L."

She warped out of the room.

"What now?" Sonic said.

"We run." Tails said.

They ran out of the room and Eggman ran out a hidden back door. Suddenly, he was trapped in a cage.

"I told you." Amy said. "Watch everything you've made fall to NOTHING! It's a shame you can't listen... and don't worry, I'll let you out later. After the timer gets to zero..."

The entire lab went up in a burst of flames, and suddenly, there was nothing left, except the five chaos emeralds, that Sonic immediately grabbed.

"You lose, we win." Amy said. "Although I can tell it isn't over."

She opened the cage and looked at Eggman. Her emerald green eyes turned to a blood red with a dark twinkle in them, and then suddenly, she vanished.

"I hate you, Amy Rose..." Eggman muttered.

Meh, have two chapters in one because I want this to be 1000 words.

Later... \;-;/

"So, I think you two did good." Amy said. "Better than I expected, to be honest."

"What do you mean..." Sonic said, confused.

"I just didn't think you two would be able to finish the job." Amy said. "And you almost didn't."

Sonic didn't say anything.

"But, who cares. He won't be a problem for a while, right?" Amy said. "Or maybe he learned his lesson, but I doubt it. Haha."

She looked up at the sky, and then at the ground again.

"I hope he doesn't come back." Amy said. "And if he does... I'll just take him down. Again. But that won't happen, right?"

There was a loud noise behind them.

"Wait..." Amy said. "You've gotta be kidding me."

She turned around.

"Can't we have a moment of peace around here?" Sonic said.

"I thought I destroyed everything you had." Amy said. "I was wrong. I forgot about your airship."

"You're right about that, pinky." Eggman said.

A beam fired from behind Amy, and it hit straight on, but it didn't seem to do anything...

"What was that supposed to do?" Amy said.

"In a few moments, you'll turn into the helpless little idiot you were a year ago." Eggman said.

"Haha..." Amy said. "I can control myself better than you think. Just one shot from that stupid thing won't do a thing. It takes determination, not just a small shot. I'd have to be willing to go through that, but at this moment, I don't feel like it, although it'll get me eventually, won't it? I can fight on for now... And even in my weaker form I can still take you down... I wasn't THAT stupid. So why don't I just show you what I'm ACTUALLY capable of? And even then, I can easily turn back. Like I said, it's all about DETERMINATION." (._. Undertale plz)

And just like that, she was back to who she was a year ago. But something was different.

"Haha..." Amy said. "So you got me. I'm weaker now, but that doesn't mean I can't win... You see, my newer self still persists inside of me, so It's not like you can just reset me back that easy. And don't worry guys. I can take him head on. That can't be too hard, right? Haha..."

Ok, 952 words is good, since the end card will take up like 100 more ;-;/ Sorry for being addicted to Undertale. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading this, so uhhh, yeah! Cliffhanger I guess but not really, and this ending is already long, just like that. So, are you still here? If you are, I'll tell you something, if you really want to know.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Q: What's my favorite route in Undertale?

...

...

...

...

...

A: _**GENOCiDE**_.

...

...

...

...

...

Oh and the end card took 100 words (952 - 1052) :D Hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter probably maybe I dunno!


	19. What To Do

Top card plz ;-;/

"So, really." Amy said. "Let's just get this started, and over with fairly quickly. Weakling."

"Says the one who has almost no powers..." Eggman said. "The only thing YOU can do right now is try to use your last weapon you have against me."

"Hehe..." Amy responded. "Why do you think I'm so helpless?"

"Because. You always were." Eggman answered.

"I won't argue with you on that one." Amy said. "I was really weak a year ago... But..."

She was suddenly her more recent self, and her eye had a dark twinkle in it, while she was smirking as if she had a quite... evil idea...

"Ha. Ha. HA." Amy said, stepping forwards. "Remember what I said like, a minute ago? That still applies."

"You know what?" Eggman said. "I'm tired of your games, tricking me into thinking I won. I'll finish you without any of your tricks..."

"Well, good luck with that plan." Amy responded, stepping forwards again.

"What do you think your doing?..." Eggman asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Amy answered. "Just... Hehehe..."

She took another step forwards.

"Just... Nothing..."

Nothing happened still.

"Nothing at all."

She stepped forwards again.

"So, don't question my actions."

And again.

"Really."

And again. She was standing right next to the robot.

"Except for one thing."

She disappeared.

"Y  
O  
U

R  
E  
A  
L  
L  
Y

T  
H  
O  
U  
G  
H  
T

Y  
O  
U

W  
O  
U  
L  
D

W  
I  
N?!"

Everything went up in a burst of flames around them, and suddenly, Amy was just standing there, looking at Eggman, as if nothing happened.

"Sorry, I win. I'll spare you now, you fool. Now I hope to not see you in a while, as I'll be busy..."

She laughed at Eggman, and then she was gone, leaving Sonic and Tails to stand there and not understand what had just happened.

"What's going on with her..." Sonic said. "Is she really that troubled in finding a way out of all this?"

A cold hand touched his shoulder.

"No..." Amy said. "I'm the one who started this whole dilemma by getting captured, and I think I'll be the one to end it."

Before he could turn around, she vanished again.

"What is WRONG with her?" Sonic continued.

There was an icy chill he felt in his head, even though the weather was still fine outside,and he had and a voice rang throughout his head.

"I'm not letting you get in my way again..."

"What is she even going for at this point... It won't make anything any better." Sonic said.

"Oh, it will..." The voice responded. "Your worst enemy won't be there to bother you anymore... So just... DON'T get in my way... or else you'll suffer the consequences. Hahaha..."

The last words she said echoed in his head.

"How is this even possible?" Sonic said. "She never thought of hurting anyone a year ago... for the most part at least..."

"You did deserve it." Tails teased.

"Shut up." Sonic responded. "But back to my point. And now, she's looking to get rid of him. For good."

"That won't happen." Tails said. "He'll find a way out. He always does."

A small rock hit Sonic in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Sonic said, turning around.

Amy was standing there, and Tails was suddenly standing in front of him instead of behind him.

"Just... saying goodbye..." Amy said. "I might not make it, y'know? But then why wouldn't I? Whatever, farewell!"

"Wait!" Sonic said. "Why are you doing any of this?! Your goal makes no sense!"

"I know." Amy said. "It does to me though. You..."

She broke into tears.

"You don't know what happened..." She said.

"This is the first time you've showed any sign of emotion to us since you got back." Sonic said.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Miserable. Miserable! MISERABLE!"

And just like that, she was gone again.

"J-just r-re-emb-ber wh-hat we d-did all th-ho-ose year-rs ag-go..." A voice said. "S-stay hap-ppy..."

Before Sonic could respond, the voice faded out into nothing.

"I honestly... DON'T CARE." Sonic said. "Not anymore."

He walked away.

Tails was silent.

Amy, well... she was at her house.

"I'm... Well... I'm..."

Her eyes went blood red again.

"I'm not sorry about this next one, Sonic."

Tails knocked on the door, and she vanished exactly when that happened.

She appeared at Tails's workshop not knowing he was at her house. She knocked on the door.

She waited...

But nobody came...

She decided to call Tails.

He picked up.

"Where are you right now?" Amy said. "We need to talk."

"I'm at your house." Tails said.

She warped inside and opened the door.

Tails hung up the phone.

"So Tails, I hope you're willing to cooperate here." Amy said sternly.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked, confused.

"Oh... nothing..." Amy answered.

Her eyes went blood red again and she looked directly at Tails.

"Just listen to what I have to say." She said, annoyed.

Tails jumped back, frightened.

"What is WRONG with you?" Tails yelled.

Amy laughed at him.

"You...you've got a SICK sense of humor!" Tails continued.

"I know." Amy responded.

Tails sighed and walked inside. Amy slammed the door behind him.

"Admit it." Amy continued. "You hate me. Just like Sonic does."

"You really ARE evil." Tails responded. "You've got some kind of problem."

"It took a genius like you this long to figure that out? Pathetic." Amy said, laughing.

"And your eyes are normally an emerald green, what's with the blood red, eh?" Tails asked.

"I'm not going to answer that one." Amy responded.

She sat down.

"Take this." Amy said.

She threw the chaos emerald at him. He caught it.

"What?" Tails said, confused. "I thought you like, NEED this to do anything!"

"I'll be fine without it." Amy responded. "I'm stronger then I look, remember that."

* * *

End of chapter...

Haha...

Fixed some damn typos...


	20. The Last Showdown?

Ok, I'm back again lmao fite me

Amy walked outside and looked back at Tails.

"Don't get in my way." Amy said, sternly. "If you do...

I  
L  
L

M  
A  
K  
E

S  
U  
R  
E

I  
T  
S

T  
H  
E

L  
A  
S  
T

T  
H  
I  
N  
G

Y  
O  
U

D  
O."

She ran off.

"Amy! Wait!" Tails yelled.

He ran after her, but just as soon as he caught up to her, she vanished.

"That girl is SO going down next time I find her. She's completely lost it." Tails said. "Also how come she can tap into the chaos emerald's power so effortlessly?"

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE I GUESS... (I used to say meanwhile all the time topkek)

"There's totally something wrong with her. Haha." Sonic said.

Amy appeared behind Sonic and pushed him over. He fell on the ground.

"What's the big ide-" Sonic said, but was cut off as he turned around and was immediately picked up off the ground by the neck.

"So." Amy said. "This is the last time we meet before I end this all. Don't get in my way. I'll just end you."

Sonic held out the chaos emerald he had.

"I could help..." He said.

"No." Amy said. "This is MY job."

She vanished and Sonic fell to the ground.

"Something is totally wrong with her..." Sonic thought.

He walked off, but not before hearing a voice say "There's nothing wrong with me. But there's definitely something wrong with YOU."

"That's what you think..." Sonic said quietly.

MEANWHILE AGAIN CUZ BORED I GUESS (it's happening again ;3;)

Amy was sitting in her room, contemplating life.

"So... should I just... go now? You know what? I'll set this all up."

She called Eggman. He didn't pick up.

She called again. He picked up the phone and asked "Who is this."

"Oh, you deleted my number." Amy responded.

"You..." Eggman said.

"Yeah, I'd like to battle you at the nearest canyon you know of." Amy replied.

"That's about a mile off..." Eggman said, confused.

"Meet me there at two PM on the dot." Amy said sternly.

"But I-" Eggman was cut off.

"IT'S 1:58. GET OVER THERE NOW." She yelled.

She hung up.

Literally only 2 minutes later...

"So it's 2 PM. And where is he? Not here." Amy said.

Eggman walked up behind her in his robot.

"I'm actually right here. So this is where you wanted to meet?" He asked.

Amy looked at the long drop down.

"Yes. It was." Amy said.

Eggman's robot pushed her off the edge while she was distracted, but she caught on to a ledge. She climbed up with ease and stared at Eggman, annoyed at him attempting to catch her off guard.

"And just WHAT do you think you're doing?" Amy yelled.

She grabbed her hammer and was about to swing, but Tails jumped in the way as if he came out of nowhere.

"What did I say, fox kid." Amy said, staring at Tails.

"Hey, don't hurt me." Tails responded. "I don't want to get in your way! I... I can... I...c...a...n...h..e..l..p..."

She swung her hammer at Tails, who jumped back, but dropped the chaos emerald he had.

"Haha." Amy said, looking at Tails. "You only help me defeat you."

She picked up the chaos emerald and vanished.

"Where did she go..." Tails thought.

He ran off and Amy appeared next to Eggman.

"So he just ran off." Amy said. "That leaves me with one goal."

A small floating platform from Eggman's airship appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Amy jumped up on to it.

"And that goal.. Is to defeat YOU." She said.

She jumped on top of Eggman's robot and smashed the glass cage open with her hammer.

"Really?" Amy asked. "Glass? I expected more from YOU."

She forced the engine off and the robot fell over. Eggman fell to the ground next to the edge of the canyon. Amy stepped up to him and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"So..." Eggman said. "You set this up to push me off the edge."

"You're damn right I did." Amy said. "This whole thing was a setup. I even told Tails to come by and give me the chaos emerald at a specific time."

"Well, make it my end." Eggman responded. "There's not anything better for you to do."

"You know what?" Amy said. "I'm going to spare your LIFE. It takes a villain to kill a villain. And I'm not supposed to be the villain here, am I? You may have put me through a lot of trouble and torture, but... I won't waste my time getting rid of you. Go away and find something better to do with your pathetic lazy life, you bastard."

She looked at the robot fallen near the edge of the canyon.

"And you won't be needing this anymore." Amy finished.

She kicked it, and it lost it's balance and fell plummeting to the ground, to be broken and never restored. Unless... something went terribly wrong. (Sequel Confirmed ;w;) She then disappeared, not to be seen again for a while. (Sequel Confirmed again ;3;)

* * *

Anyhow sorry for being away for a month, I had real life and online friends to deal with.

So that wraps this one up, I've been thinking of ideas for a while now too.

Bye and see you in my next story!

Oh and my next project will _most likely_ be the sequel to this, but... Don't expect anything new for maybe a week or so, or it might even come out tomorrow, or even today! Most likely tomorrow though, and oh. I'm still busy with BetaReading so don't ask.

1000 words pls

oh and check my profile for a poll.


End file.
